


Cold Feet in Delicate Places

by Tangerine



Series: Night's Surrender [1]
Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-07
Updated: 2000-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine





	Cold Feet in Delicate Places

2:47 am. He's lying on his belly, chewing on the pillow in his sleep. He does things like that, I've noticed, acts out his dreams, so I have to wonder, just what is he eating? Shatterstar moans and shifts, fingers brushing my hip. I smirk. Maybe he's eating me.

It's the middle of the night, and I've slept maybe two hours since we went to bed, finally collapsing after an hour long exploration of each other's bodies. The faint scent of sex still lingers in the room, and his skin still feels of dried sweat. Sexy creature, Shatterstar is, one fucking sexy man of whom I can't get enough.

Shatterstar rolls onto his back, head sliding off the pillow. He's hard, I noticed with a smile. Again. Just what I wanted to see. Biting my lip, I slide my fingers over his belly, circling his belly button and hoping that striking his most ticklish spot will rouse him. It doesn't, of course, it never seems to work like that, but I wanted to try the gentle way before shocking him into awareness. 

I've always had cold feet, even with socks on. My toes are like icicles, and he complains of this often, citing that I _really_ shouldn't press them all over his body like I do. But I don't know what I'm doing. Really. I'm asleep. My feet have a mind of their own. Bad feet. Bad, bad feet.

But you know, there has been the odd occasion where I've done it intentionally, just because I like his reaction. With a coy grin, I run my big toe down his leg. He shivers and bats me away, still not quite awake, so I move myself until I'm sitting on him, thighs on either side of his hips. Curling my feet into his body, I press those frozen appendages to his skin and wait for the jolt.

"Julio!" He hisses, eyes flying open, and I bend down, cutting off any and all protestations that threaten to leave his lips. Shatterstar tenses slightly and grabs my feet to pull them away from his hips, saving his skin from the chill before submitting himself fully to the kiss.

Shatterstar tastes eternally like spearmint. I wake up in the morning to receive my morning kiss and he always tastes amazing. I, on the other hand, keep tic-tacs beside my pillow to spare him, but him, Dios, fucking delicious on any given day. 

The kiss deepens, tongues taking their turns with each other before darting back between parted teeth, letting the lips have a go at playtime. He moans first, warm hands burning down my back and cupping my ass, moving my hips so I rub directly on his impressive erection.

"I'm horny as fuck," I mutter, grinding against him as my fingers stray to his nipples, pulling, rubbing, twisting just a little bit. He's so sensitive, so in tune with his body, that his hips buck and I honestly fear he'll come right there before I've had all my fun. "Are you up for it?"

"What does it look like?" He moans, as if he can't believe I'd ask, but I always ask, just always got the sense I should. Usually he's as fervent as I am, but sometimes he just wants to cuddle for hours, just wants to touch me and be touched in return. This is _not_ one of those times. "Julio, this is why we never get any sleep ..."

"Are you complaining, mi amor?" I ask, reaching between his legs to grab him, sitting up so I can pump the rigid shaft with my fist, loving how he curses in Cadre, sputtering indignant phrases that I can't quite understand but hope to someday know by heart. "You are the sexiest thing ..."

"I cannot be," he murmurs, eyes closed as he blindly seeks out my mouth. I kiss him again, sucking on his tongue as I stroke him, hard and hot between my fingers, amazed that he's still speaking when he's usually so quiet. "Not with you in the room ..."

"Flatterer." I grin and slide even further down his legs, breaking the kiss at the last possible second. He watches me, raising to his elbows and licking his lips, as I replace my hands with my mouth, suckling that beautiful piece of flesh. To be honest, when I was young and just beginning to realise I wasn't straight, I hadn't thought it possible to actually _like_ doing this, but with Shatterstar, I exalt in it. To go down on him, to swallow him whole, to taste him so completely and know that I'm the only one to ever see him likes this, I can come just thinking about it. 

"Julio," Shatterstar says as he puts his hands on my shoulders, halting my actions, "love me."

Love him. Be _in_ him is what he means but never says. Love him, like I don't already. He's always so shy when he asks, usually waiting for me to be the one to push it further, to ask me to be with him like _that_. I love it when he's the forward one, though, love it so much it hurts my heart. 

I press my tongue to his belly and lick up his body, a centre path straight to his mouth as he fumbles one-handed in the bedside drawer, desperately seeking lube. I lap at his neck, his jaw, his ears, his _nose_ , I suck and kiss and worship them all. He tastes of sweat and salt and _man_.

"Julio," he mutters, slicking me up with a clumsy, urgent hand, and I rise to meet him, taking his legs over my shoulders. We're so comfortable, we're so used to each other, that I glide right in, no hesitation, no barriers, just _us_. 

"Oh," Shatterstar murmurs, pressing back against me with every thrust, legs crossing behind my head. I lean forward and lick his lips, waiting for the tongue to come out, devouring it when it does. The heat of him, coming from everywhere, the heat of me, mixes together and our skin glides together, slick and boiling and wet. Our arms entwine as our lips meld together, meant to fit like this, meant to be perfect as one. 

Shatterstar comes first, christening my belly and his, and I follow right after, unable to ignore the clenching of internal, hidden muscles. I collapse onto his panting chest and slip out of his body, snuggling close to him as his arms cross over my back, not letting me go, never letting me go.

"I love you, Julio."

"And I love you, Star."

"So now can I sleep without fear of those cold feet in delicate places?" Shatterstar murmurs, and I laugh, nodding and hugging and loving. And we fall asleep like that, twined together and unwilling to part, even in the middle of the night.


End file.
